Some tasks, such as walking, may be difficult for persons who are visually impaired. Although accommodations have been developed to assist the visually impaired with such tasks, the conventional accommodations may be associated with certain disadvantages. For example, walking assistance provided by seeing-persons and/or service animals does not offer independence to the visually-impaired and may in some cases be associated with perpetual expenses. As another example, walking canes or sticks provide limited assistance and may, in some cases, be a liability and may draw unwanted attention to the visually impaired.